


Alam Mo Ba? – Ang Gulo

by xinnuh



Series: Pagkakataon (Wag kang Titigil) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, chaotic - Freeform
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinnuh/pseuds/xinnuh
Summary: Naglalaro ng tagu-taguan si Mingyu ng mag-isa, tagu-taguan sa kanyang nararamdaman.





	Alam Mo Ba? – Ang Gulo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to my Filipino readers.  
> Bago ninyo basahin tong fic ko ay dapat talaga makikinig kayo ng opm slow songs kagaya ng Tadhana para naman mas ma feel ninyo! Have fun reading!

Pagkakataon (Wag kang Titigil) series  
_Alam Mo Ba? – Ang Gulo_

* * *

 

 

“Wipe out na tayo nito oh!” sigaw ni Soonyoung, “Wag ka kasing pa weak shit dyan, Jun” dagdag niya, galit na galit.

“Eto na nga. Hoi support! Support!” sigaw na naman ni Jun, humihingi ng support para sa character niya.

“Kung FB ako nito, lagot ka sa akin, Jun!” biglang sabi kay Mingyu sabay sa pag-click at click ng mouse niya.

“Positive lang tayo dito, bro! Kayod lang, andito naman champion natin” positibong pagsabi ni Vernon nang naka ngiti, “Kaya to ni Minggoy!”

“Comeback ‘to, tiwala lang” sa pagsabi ni Mingyu, biglang tumunog ang cellphone niya sa loob ng bulsa, “Ano ba ‘to” daing ni Mingyu.

“Sino na naman yang tumatawag sa 3310 mo, Minggoy?” tanong ni Soonyoung habang nag click at nag click sa mouse niya, nakatuon yung atensyon sa desktop.

“Pakyu ka. Inggit ka lang, walang iPhone 8 sa baryo nyo” biro ni Mingyu.

Nang natapos na ang laro at nakacomeback and team nila ay saka na hinukay ni Mingyu ang bulsa niya at kinuha ang cellphone. Binuksan niya ito at saka niya nalaman na nakailang missed call na pala ang kaibigan niya na si Wonwoo; napatungayaw si Mingyu sabay kuha ng Herschel niya. Napalingon ang barkada sa kanya nang bigla siyang tumayo, “Hindi na ako kailangan humula nito. Si Wonwoo yun noh?” tanong ni Soonyoung.

Tumango si Mingyu sabay himutok ng barkada niya, “Pangako libre ko kayo, dalawang game at cheese stick sa susunod.”

“Rich kid mo tapos cheese stick lang?!” reklamo ni Soonyoung; ngumiti lang si Mingyu at tumakbo palabas ng computer shop, hindi gustong paghintayin pa yung naiinip niyang kaibigan.

 

“Wonwoo!” sigaw ni Mingyu nang naghihingal sa kakatakbo, “Ba’t napa missed call ka ng walong beses?” tanong ni Mingyu.

“Wala lang” sabay kibit ng balikat, “Bakit ka ba natatagalan? Alam mo namang hindi ko gusto yung pinapahintay ako.”

Napakatol si Mingyu sa ulo, guilty sa paglalaro ng Dota buong hapon, “Nagdodota kasama sina Vernon, mga barkada ko.”

Napatingin si Mingyu kay Wonwoo takot na baka papagalitan na naman siya nito. Huminga ng malalim si Wonwoo nang nakapikit ang mga mata niya, sinubukang kumalma, “Sino bang matinong tao sa mundo kayang mahalin ka kung puro dota, dota at dota yang nasa utak mo?” sabi ni Wonwoo sabay bukas ng mga mata niya.

Eto na naman, napapagalitan na naman si Mingyu ng matalik niyang kaibigan. Hindi naman siya napipikon at nagagalit kay Wonwoo; kaya ba niyang magalit sa taong mahal niya? Hindi, diba? Iniintindi na nalang niya si Wonwoo, alam naman niya na ginagawa lang ‘to ni Wonwoo para sa ikabubuti ni Mingyu.

“Seryoso mo naman, bro. Kalma ka lang , din na nga ako nagdodota ng buong magdamag” ngumiti nalang si Mingyu; siniguro si Wonwoo na sinusubukan niyang magbago, para sa kanya.

“And tanda mo na kasi, tapos laro ka pa rin ng laro. Hay nako, Kim Mingyu, kalian ka ba magbago? Adik na adik ka na dyan, kung iiwasan mo nalang kaya yang mga B.I mong barkada sabagay andito naman ako, diba bestfriend tayo?”

Humaltak hininga ni Mingyu nang marinig niya ang lumalabas sa bibig ni Wonwoo. Dapat ba siya maging masaya kasi nag-alala si Wonwoo? o dapat ba siyang magagalit dahil pinagbawalan siyang makipag sama sa ibang kaibigan niya?

“Tapos tatambay tayo sa lib? Tahimik? Boring? Puro libro. Sorry, bro. That’s not how I roll, alam mo namang I’m a loud person by nature, di ako bagay sa zone mo.”

Umirap ang mata ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu, “Bobo mo na nga, nag dodota ka pa, di ka pa bumabasa ng libro.”

Huminga ng malalim si Mingyu, di magpapaapekto sa mga salitang binitawan ni Wonwoo, ngumiti nalang siya at lumingon sa direksyon ni Wonwoo “Anyways. Change topic, bakit mo ba ako pinapunta dito?”

“May open mic for poetry mamayang 7pm sa El Ams” sabi ni Wonwoo, hindi ma connect ni Mingyu ang pinagsasabi ni Wonwoo, eh kung ano kung may poetry reading mamaya? Kailangan ba dapat pupunta si Mingyu dun? Architecture major siya, hindi naman sila required dun.

“Si Aya, pupunta. Kailangan kita dun” dagdag ni Wonwoo.

“Ah. Aya” Napatango si Mingyu, “Aya. Crush mo. English Club President. Okay”

“Punta tayo mamaya hah?” Nagmamakaawa si Wonwoo at yung mga mata niya, puno ng pag-asa. Sino ba naman si Mingyu na tumanggi kay Jeon Wonwoo? Makita lang na masaya siya, go lang nang go si Mingyu.

“Sige sige” sabi ni Mingyu, “Court mo na kasi, wag kang pa torpe” inimungkahi ni Minggyu. Putangina, ba’t ba kasi niya nasabi yun? Gusto lang talaga niyang masaktan, kung mabawi lang talaga yung sinabi niya, babawiin talaga niya.

“Kaya nga pupunta tayo” simpleng sinabi ni Wonwoo.

At sa simpleng salita nay yun, tumigil ang mundo ni Mingyu. Pakiramdam niyang gumuho and mundo niya, mahirap nang makahinga at napatutok nalang siya kay Wonwoo, si Wonwoo na kay tagal niyang minahal, at kahit na balik-baliktarin ang mundo alam niyang hindi kaya ni Wonwoo na mahalin siya, higit pa bilang magkaibigan.

_Straight as a rod_

“Ano?” tanong ni Wonwoo, hindi namalayan ni Mingyu na napalakas niya ito sa pagsabi, “Ah. Wala. Sabi ko text mo lang ako, balik muna ako sa dorm.”

Tumango si Wonwoo sabay sabi “Wala nang dota sa araw na ‘to” ngumiti lang si Mingyu tapos bumalik sa kotse niya.

Nang nakaupo na si Mingyu sa kanyang kotse, kinuha agad niya ang cellphone niya at nag long press sa speed dial, tinawagan ang isa pa niyang pinagkakatiwalaang kaibigan.

“Minghao. Shit, bro”

“Ano bro? Naaksidente ka ba?! Hui! Ok ka lang?” agad sabi ni Minghao sa kabilang linya.

“Okay lang ako, bro. Pero itong puso ko… hindi” sabi ni Mingyu pagkatapos niyang huminga ng malalim.

“Wonwoo problems?” humula si Minghao, tumango si Mingyu kahit na alam niyang di makita nito ni Minghao, “Oo, di ko na gusto ‘tong nararamdaman ko”

“Teka lang, saan ka ba ngayon?” tanong ni Minghao.

“Andito sa loob ng kotse ko dito sa Divinity Church”

“Mag usap nalang tayo sa dorm mo, andito lang ako sa tabi ng dorm nyo sa may tempurahan” sabi ni Minghao “Hintayin nalang kita”

“Sige” sabi ni Mingyu at agad binaba ang telepono, nag s-strat na ng engine at lumiko pakaliwa papuntang dorm niya, nasa campus lang din kasi ang Divinity Church.

 

“Minggoy!” tawag ni Minghao nang naka park na si Mingyu sa harap ng Larena Hall, napa roll ng mata si Mingyu “Whatever dude. Kanina ka pa ba kumain ng tempura?” tanong ni Mingyu nang nakita niya na may dala-dalang plastic si Minghao na may laman na higit pa sa lima na tempura.

“Break ko eh, walang magawa so kumain nalang ako ng tempura, sarap. Gusto mo?” sabi ni Minghao at inabot ang plastic sa harap ni Mingyu, “No thanks” tanggi niya “nag-ddyeta ako.”

Umakyat sila sa Larena Hall patungo sa kwarto ni Mingyu, Joshua at Jihoon; nang kumatok si Mingyu, walang sumagot “Good, wala sila” sabi niya tapos binuksan ang pinto.

“So? Spill mo na!” sabi ni Minghao sabay higa sa higaan ni Minggyu habang niyakap ang unan “What is with pareng Wonwoo?” napa-conyo si Minghao.

“Eto kasi, bro” sabi ni Mingyu, tumabi kay Minghao at sumandal sa pader “Nagyaya siya nang pumunta sa poetry reading mamayang 7, eh nagulat ako kasi di naman niya vibe yung mga poetry na yun. Tapos doon ko nalaman na si Aya pala yung rason. Ba’t kailangan pa niya ako?” huminga ng malalim si Mingyu at lumingon kay Minghao, “Di rin ako makatanggi”

“Kasi mahal mo?” tinapos ni Minghao ang salita ni Mingyu

Iniwasan ni Mingyu ang matalas na mata ni Minghao “Kasi mahal ko, pero walang pag-asa ‘tong unrequited love na ito”

“Oh kay tagal na yang pagka crush mo kay Wonwoo, first year college ka palang tapos tingnan mo? Third year ka na. Wala bang ‘move on’ sa libro mo?”

“Dapat tatapusin ko na to. Ako lang naman ang nasasaktan at masasaktan sa huli” sabi ni Mingyu, lumingon ulit siya sa kaibigan; naghahanap ng sagot. Tumango si Minghao, sumasang-ayon sa sinabi niya.

 

“Saan ka na? Sabi ko sa’yo 7pm, 6:45 na” sabi ni Wonwoo sa kabilang linya habang nagsumikap si Mingyu isuot ang pantalon niya ng nasa gitna ng tenga at sa balikat ang cellphone niya, “Eton na, nagbibihis na.”

“Andito ako sa Woodward Hall, puntahan nalang kita dyan, hintayin kita sa lobby nyo” sabi ni Wonwoo sabay baba sa cellphone.

“Double time, double time” sabi ni Mingyu sa sarili nya habang inayos ang buhok nya, dapat disente siya ngayon. Tumigil siya at napaisip, wala naman siyang pinopormahan; crush niya mag-cocourt na  mamaya. Huminga siya ng malalim at ginulo ang buhok, “bahala na” sabi niya sabay labas ng kwarto.

Andun si Wonwoo sa lobby, ayos na ayos, ang buhok niya ay ayos na ayos; bangs hindi na nakatakip sa noo niya. Suot niya mukhang bago, black, short-sleeved polo tapos pantalon niya ay fitted denim jeans pares ng vans niyang sapatos.

Ngumiti at nilapitan ni Mingyu si Wonwoo, “Wonwoo” tawag niya, napalingo si Wonwoo at agad siya ay tumayo, “Ang tagal, hali kana” sabi ni Wonwoo, papalabas na ng dorm.

“Atat na atat ah” tukso ni Mingyu habang sinunod si Wonwoo palabas, patungo sa kotse ni Mingyu.

“Dapat maabutan natin ang performance ni Aya” sagot niya at binuksan ang passenger’s side ng kotse.

Madali lang ang biyahe sa dorm patungong El Amigo, five minutes ride lang since malapit lang talaga ang bar sa campus nila.

“Dito ka nalang bababa, hanap lang ako ng parking” sabi ni Mingyu nang nakapwesto na siya sa harap ng El Amigo, napaisip si Wonwoo ng saglit at tsaka tumango “Hanap din ako ng mauupuan” sagot niya sabay unfasten ng seatbelt at binuksan and pinto at lumabas.

Nang nakahanap din ng makakapark si Mingyu, dumeretso na siya sa loob ng bar. Isa lang naman itong maliit na open bar, walang entrance. Pagpasok mo, agad may lamesa at upuan na sa harap, sa kanan naman ay isang maliit na entablado para sa open mic mamaya o sa mga banda.

“Minggoy!” sigaw ni Wonwoo habang kumakaway, napa kati nalang ng ulo si Mingyu at nilapitan ang kaibigan, nahiya sa atensyon na dulot ni Wonwoo.

“Nasan naba si Aya?” tanong ni Mingyu, sakit sa dibdi ay ang nararamdaman, hindi naman nawawala yung sakit pero sa gabi na ‘to; ang hapdi na ng pakiramdam niya, tense na tense at nababalisa. Tanggap naman niya ang kapalaran, tanggap naman niya ang masakit na katotohana pero hindi pa rin niya maiwasang masaktan.

Ngumiti si Wonwoo, hindi yung pangkaraniwang ngiti niya kundi yung ngiti na pinakagusto ni Mingyu; yung ngiti na kumukunot ang ilong ni Wonwoo, yung ngiti na manghihina ang paa ni Mingyu, yung titibok ng mas lalo ang puso ni Mingyu. Yun yung ngiti na nakikita ni Mingyu ngayon.

“Andun siya” sagot ni Wonwoo habang nakatitig sa kaliwang bahagi ng bar, andun si Aya, yung English Club President. Selos ay ramdam ni Mingyu, sumulyap siya sa kanyang kaibigan at sa direksyon ni Aya.

Bagay naman sila, si Wonwoo ay responsible naman, matalino at nirerespeto sa Psychology Org. niya. Si Aya naman ay maganda, parang matalino naman at responsible. Kailangan na talagang bibitawan ni Mingyu ang pagkagusto niya sa kaibigan niya, hindi niya gustong masira ang pagkakaibigan nila nang dahil sa pagkakagusto niya kay Wonwoo.

“Ui” siniko ni Wonwoo si Mingyu at napatigil ang pagiisip nito “Si Aya na” dagdag ni Wonwoo.

Andun na pala si Aya sa entablado, si Aya na hindi naman matangkad; hindi rin pandak, tsakto lang. Makinis at ang buhok niya ay maigsi; hanggang sa balikat. Nag-aadjust ng mic si Aya habang ang mga tagapanood ay naghihintay at tahimik.

“Magandang gabi sa inyo. Kumutsa kayo?” bati ni Aya, sumagot din ang tagapanood ng mga ‘Ok lang’ ‘Go Aya’ ‘Whoo!’

“So, my name is Aya at ngayong gabi maiba naman tayo noh? Parati nalang English poems yung poetry reading namin and since palapit na ang Buwan ng Wika, this would be the right time to do it since magiging busy na naman tayo sa Founder’s Week.”

“Conyo pala crush mo” napabulong si Mingyu kay Wonwoo, tinukso and kaibigan na tutok na tutok sa crush niya.

“Mamaya na, mag uumpisa na siya” sabi ni Wonwoo.

Dumilim ang ilaw, spotlight naka focus ni Aya at doon ay nag umpisa na siyang bumigkas:

 

_Ang Martir_

 

_Alam nang hindi puwede, patuloy pa._

_Tuloy pa rin, kahit ang sakit-sakit na._

_Gagawin lahat para sa ngiti niya._

_Hindi dadaing, kahit sobrang hirap._

 

Napalunok ng laway si Mingyu habang nakatitig at nakikinig sa tula ni Aya.

 

_Kapag nagmamahal, nagsasakripisyo._

_Mahal pa rin, kahit ayaw na sa iyo._

_Iniisip mo pa rin kahit malayo._

_Nagsilbing inspirasyon at nakunteto._

 

 _Ang galing_ , isip ni Mingyu, bakit ba kasi pagmamahal ang tema.

 

_May mga bagay na nabibili, may hindi._

_Isa na ang pagmamahal na matindi._

_Hahamakin ang lahat, kahit na mali._

_Ginagawa ang lahat, hanggang sa huli._

 

Napahinga ng malalim si Mingyu, kumukunot ang noo niya, atensyon ay tutok na tutok sa mga salita.

_Siya man ay iyong minamahal, sinta_

_Narito lang, magmukha mang tanga sa’yo._

_Kung siya ang dahilan ng iyong saya._

_Sige go lang… pero ‘di ako susuko._

 

Gustong tumawa at tumawa ni Mingyu, tinamaan sa mga salitang binitiwan ni Aya, ang mahal ng mahal niya, ang dahilan ng kasiyahan ni Wonwoo. _‘Pero ‘di ako susuko’_ ay ang mga salitang umalingawngaw sa isip ni Mingyu.

_Magmukha mang tanga sa iba, ayos lang._

_Tawagin mang ‘mang mang’ ng iba, sige lang._

_Masaktan at mabigo man ay okey lang._

_Basta ang puso ko ay sa iyo lamang._

Luha ay pumupilit nang lumabas sa mata ni Mingyu, kaya lumingon siya sa itaas nang hindi makalabas ang mga luha. “Bwisit” bulong niya sa sarili niya habang hinintayng mawala ang mga luha.

Pinalakpakan si Aya ng mga tagapanood pagkatapos ng tula niya, pumapalakak din ng malakas si Wonwoo, masigla na ngiti ay kitang-kita ni Mingyu sa mukha ng kaibigan.

“Yayayain ko na ba, Gyu?” tanong ni Wonwoo, kamay ay nasa balikat ni Mingyu, lumingon siya sa kanya at pinilit ang sariling ngumiti, “Puntahan mo na, sige na. Andito lang ako” diin ni Mingyu.

“Dito ka lang hah? Balik lang ako”

At dun ay papalapit na si Wonwoo kay Aya, umiwas si Mingyu na tumingin sa kanila kaya sa labas nalang ng bar nakalagay ang mata niya, doon nalang. Akala niya makaya niya ang sakit, hindi pala. Ang hirap bitawan kung alam mo din walang kapatungohan ang pagmamahal na iyon. Umalingawngaw pa rin ang salitang _‘Pero di ako susuko’_ sa isip niya.

“Gusto ko nang sumuko, gusto ko nang bumitaw” bulong ni Mingyu sa sarili niya habang nakatitig sa mga punong sumasayaw sa labas dulot ng malakas na hangin.

Nung nakabalik na si Wonwoo sa lamesa nila Mingyu, kasama na niya si Aya “Mingyu, si Aya” sabi ni Wonwoo, “Aya, eto bestfriend ko, si Mingyu” ipinakilala si Mingyu kay Aya.

Best friend. Wew.

Mingyu cleared his throat tapos nagtanong “So, kayo na ba?” lumingon siya sa kanila habang kumuha ng upuan si Wonwoo para kay Aya at tsaka sila umupo.

Tumingin si Wonwoo kay Aya at tapos kay Mingyu “Di pa, pero lalabas kami bukas” sagot ni Wonwoo, pumilit na ngumiti si Mingyu; gusto lang naman niya makitang masaya ang matalik niyang kaibigan, pero ba’t ba ang hirap gawin? Gustong-gusto lang talaga niya makita ang masiglang ngiti ni Wonwoo kagaya ngayon pero bakit ba hapdi ang nararamdaman niya?

“Ay! Ano pala, bro. May gagawin pa ako, mauna na ‘ko” biglang sabi ni Mingyu sabay tayo sa kinauupuan.

“Huh? Ang aga pa, 9pm pa naman” gulat na pagsabi ni Wonwoo, “Importante ba?”

Tumango si Mingyu, “May plate pang pinagagawa prof. namin sa Drafting. Sayang, next time nalang, libre kita” sabi ni Mingyu, “It was nice meeting you, Aya. Sige, get to know each other nalang kayo” dagdag ni Mingyu.

“Sige, Mingyu. Tatawagan nalang kita” kalungkutan ay dinig sa mga salita ni Wonwoo, “Sige. Bye” paalam ni Mingyu tapos lumabas na sa bar patungong kotse niya. Hindi niya matigilang ngumiti nung nakita niya na nalungkot si Wonwoo sa biglang pagpapaalam niya.

“Tigil ka na Mingyu, wag ka nang aasa” bulong niya sa sarili niya habang pumasok sa kotse, bumitaw siya ng malalim na hininga habang nakahawak sa manibela. Alam niyang di niya ‘to dapat nararamdaman pero ang sarap pala sa pakiramdam kapag nag-alala o nalungkot yung mahal mo sa pag-alis mo, pinikit niya ang mga mata niya sabay sabing ‘Pagbigyan mo ako. Kahit ngayong gabi lang.”  


Nang nakarating si Mingyu sa kwarto niya, nakahiga na si Jihoon sa higaan niya at nakaplug ang earphone sa tenga niya habang si Joshua naman ay abalang-abala sa cellphone niya. Isinara ni Mingyu ang pinto at humiga sa higaan niya sabay sa paghinga ng malalim.

“Ang lalim ng hininga mo ah” sabi ni Joshua, napasilip sa sitwasyon ni Mingyu.

“Wala ‘to. Sino ba yang ka text mo? Parang ang laki ng ngiti mo” tanong ni Mingyu, habang bumangon sa kinahihigaan at kinuha ang sapatos tapos nilagay sa tabi ng higaan.

“Si Jeonghan, yung ka co-member ko sa ISPEC” sagot ni Joshua.

“ISPEC? Ano yun?” napatanong si Mingyu, wala nang nalalamang organisasyon sa University sa kakaabala niya sa majors o di ba sa pag dodota.

“ISPEC! Illumintes of the Spectra. For short, supporters ng LGBTQ community” sagot ni Joshua habang bumaba sa double deck nang si Jihoon ay engrossed pa rin sa kanyang ginawa.

Dumilat ang mga mata ni Mingyu sa nabanggit ni Joshua, umaamin siya na ang hirap ilantad and kanyang sexual orientation sa mga kaibigan niya lalo na kay Wonwoo. Alam ni Mingyu high school pa lang siya ay may gusto na siya sa babae at lalaki at nang umabot na siya ng college ay mas nahihirapan siyang i-open up yung buong pagkatao niya sa barkada kaya nung nabanggit yun ni Joshua, parang gumaan ang pakiramdam niya at parang hindi na siya nag-iisa sa mundo.

“Talaga? May organisasyon pala para sa LGBTQ sa Uni natin?” masiglang tanong ni Mingyu. Tumango si Joshua at umupo sa tabi ni Mingyu, “Oo naman, we have roughly around 300 members this year. Merong supporters lang meron din namang part sa community. If gusto mo, mag sign up ka sa org, sasamahan kita.”

“Uhh” di tiyak na sabi ni Mingyu habang ang kanyang mata ay hinay-hinayng bumaba sa sahig, nilalaro ang mga daliri; nahihiya.

“Uy, Mingyu” tawag ni Joshua sabay siko sa gilid ni Mingyu, “Wag ka nang mahiya, walang mag judge sa’yo dun., sobrang open-minded nila at understanding. Don’t worry, I’ll be with you kung mag-ssign up ka bukas” Joshua reassured Mingyu, si Mingyu naman ay hinay-hinayng lumingon sa kaibigan at tumango “Sige, okay ako dyan” sabay ngiti.

“May sekreto ako” bulong ni Joshua.

“Ano?”

“Member din si Jihoon”

At sa gabing iyon ay himbing ang pagkatulog ni Mingyu nang nakaalam siya na hindi pala siya nag-iisa sa mundong ito. Inaabangan ang pagsapit ng umaga, inaabangan ang mga myembro ng Org at excited din kasi alam niyang may bagong kabanata sa buhay niya sa pagsapit ng umaga. Mga saloobin tungkol kay Wonwoo at kay Aya ay nalilibing sa likod ng kanyang isip.

 

Nalaman ni Mingyu ay parte pala sa org ang barkada niya, sina Soonyoung, Vernon at Jun. Nagtampo ng kaunti si Mingyu kasi hindi man lang nag-yaya sila na mag ssign up si Mingyu sa Org.

“Di kasi namin alam eh, sumunod lang kami kay Vernon” depensa ni Jun habang nanglisik ang mga mata ni Mingyu sa barkada niya, “lagot kayo mamaya, dota tayo” ngumiti ng malaki sina Jun at sabay sabi “Game, ah! Basta walang mang-ditch ni isa natin, hindi gaya nung isang araw”

Nilapitan ni Jeonghan ang magbarkada, kinamusta sila at nagchichikahan, “Dito kami usually mag-hold ng mga meetings, dito sa Oriental Hall. Since malapit na Founder’s Week natin and that means may torch parade na naman, we are gathering members to join us this time sa parade” ipinaliwanag ni Jeonghan habang nasa likod lang si Joshua, tumango nang tumango.

“Walang problema sakin yun” sabi ni Mingyu, di naman siya mahilig sa mga parade o torch parade. Kung mag parade ay doon siya parating nakatambay sa event ground nila kung saan may mga booth na may iba’t-ibang tema, may food stand kagaya ng mga waffles, hotdog, zagu at marami pa. Doon siya kadalasan mag tatambay kasama si Wonwoo, naghihintay kung kelan dadating ang mga sumali ng parade, na-realize din ni Mingyu na baka hindi na mapapadalas ang pagtambay nila Wonwoo kasi dumating si Aya sa larawan.

“Why not, bro. we can wave our colorful bandanas in the air and spread the equality” sabi ni Soonyoung habang napasayaw sa kaka-excite.

Napatawa silang lahat sa sobrang hyper ng kaibigan nila, si Jeonghan rin ay napatawa sabay takip sa kanyang bibig. Napansin ni Mingyu ang paghawak ni Jeonghan sa kamay ni Joshua, nag-click sa kanya nang lumingon si Mingyu kay Joshua na nakatitig na sa kanya; tumango si Joshua kay Mingyu at napangiti.

Hindi namalayan ni Mingyu ang pagbilis ng tibok ng kanyang puso, hinay-hinay siyang huminga ng malalim habang nagmamasid sa mga kakulitan ng kanyang barkada. Hindi niya maiwasang isipin ang isang particular na lalaki na kayang patibukin ng malakas ang puso niya, ang lalaking pinipilit niyang iwasan pero hindi pa rin kayang limutin. Litong-lito na si Mingyu sa kanyang nararamdaman nang napatayo siya bigla, napalingo sa kanya ang mga kaibigan niya, nagtataka.

“D-dota na tayo, tayo na?” sabi ni Mingyu. Napaniwala naman sila Jun, tumayo yung iba at nagpaalam sa mga nakatatanda, sina Joshua at Jeonghan.

Napansin ni Mingyu and ibang titig ni Joshua, yung titig na alam niya merong tinatago si Mingyu. Iniwasan ni Mingyu ang kanyang matalasa na mata ang nagmamadaling lumabas sa Oriental Hall. Magaling kasi siya dun, magaling umiwas.

 

Tatlong oras na dumaan at andun pa rin sina Mingyu, Jun, Soonyoung at Vernon sa Frozen Throne, naglalaro pa rin ng dota. Tumingin si Mingyu sa orasan at ngayon lang napansin na mag-aalas diyes na pala, “Last game na ‘to” ipinahayag ni Mingyu, dumaing ang iyang kasama sabay click nang click ng mouse, “Nakailang game na tayo” dagdag ni Mingyu.

Nang matapos ang matagumpay nilang laro, nagyaya muna si Jun mag JoBee bago uuwi sa kanilang dorm. Sumakay sila sa kotse ni Mingyu kasama din ang matalik na kaibigan ni Vernon na si Seungkwan.

“Since si Jun yung nag-yaya dapat siya ang manglibre” sabi ni Seungkwan habang sumang-ayon ang ibang nasa kotse, “Whoo! Libre! Libre! Super meal lang sakin, spicy chicken” sabi kay Soonyoung.

“Hindi kasya budget ko” daing ni Jun sa passenger’s seat, “500 lang pera ko, dagdagan nyo nalang”

“Grabe!” angal ni Seungkwan, “Buti ka pa may 500 na baon araw-araw, isang lingo lang yang 500 sakin” dagdag ni Seungkwan.

“Hindi ka kasi nagdorm, tapos nakatira ka sa bahay nyo” sagot ni Jun.

“O kalma, ako nalang magdagdag” sabi ni Mingyu habang napa-awit sina Soonyoung at Seungkwan ng “Rich kid! Rich kid!”

Napa roll lang ng mata si Mingyu sa kanila habang humhagikhik si Jun sa tabi niya “Rich kid ah”. Sinampal ni Mingyu si Jun sa braso sabay sabi “Shut up, bro.”

Nang dumating na ang kanilang pagkain, dali-dali nilang nilamon ang masarap na Jollibee chicken; halatang gutom na gutom sa kakalaro ng dota. Nag chika sila ng kaunti at kadalasan at tungkol sa League of Legends, Overwatch, Battleground at Dota. Paminsan-minsan ay dumating sila sa topikong Wonwoo at bakit daw umalis kaagad si Mingyu nung araw na yun.

“Wala, may favor lang” binabale wala ni Mingyu ang pagsagot kasi di niya gusto na pag-usapan pa ang bagay na dulot sa paghapdi ng kanyang dibdib.

“Ano ba yun?” tanong ni Soonyoung.

Umungot si Mingyu ng pagsagot, “Magcocourt daw siya kay Aya”

“Okay ka lang? Nakaya mo ba?” alalang tanong ni Jun habang ang kanyang kamay ay nasa balikat ni Mingyu.

“Kinaya. Syempre, matibay kaya ako” biro ni Mingyu, di na gusto pang pag-usapan pa ang mga bagayng iniiwasan niya, bakit ba kasing babalik at babalik pa rin sa kanya ang bagayng kaugnay kay Wonwoo.

“Whoo!” Napasigaw si Jun at napabigla ang barkada, kasama na si Mingyu “Inaantok na ako, let’s go?” sabi ni Jun sabay tayo sa inuupuan. Sumunod din ang iba at lumabas na ng foodchain. Na-realize ni Mingyu ang ginawa ni Jun at napangiti siya sa maalalahin niyang kaibigan.

“Salamat, bro” bulong ni Mingyu nang nakapasok na sila sa kotse. Ngumiti lang si Jun at tumango, “No problem.”

Pagbalik ni Mingyu sa kanyang kwarto pagkatapos hinatid si Seungkwan sa bahay niya at ang iba sa dorm, nakahiga na naman si Joshua sa kanyang higaan; habang nakatutok sa kanyang cellphone at ngumiti na parang baliw.

“Jeonghan ba ‘yan?” tanong ni Mingyu sabay sarado sa pinto ay umupo sa kanyang higaan, nakaharap kay Joshua.

Tumango si Joshua habang ang mga mata ay nakatutok pa rin sa cellphone.

Tumayo si Mingyu at kinuha ang sapatos at nilipat sa tabi ng higaan at nagbihis ng kumportableng damit.

“Mingyu” tawag ni Joshua.

“Hmm?” sagot ni Mingyu, nakatalikod kay Joshua habang nagsuot ng shorts. Narinig ni Mingyu na bumaba si Joshua sa double deck, “Oh nga pala, nasaan si Jihoon?” tanong niya.

“Andun sa kwarto ni Chan, nagpapaturo kasi ng Trigo si Chan” paliwanag ni Joshua, tumango si Mingyu at humarap ulit kay Joshua matapos niyang magbihis.

“Mingyu” simula ni Joshua habang humiga na sa higaan si Mingyu, niyayakap ang unan, “Ano yun?” tanong ni Mingyu.

“Yung kanina… sa Oriental Hall” maingat na pagsabi ni Joshua.

“Kanina? Yung sa barkada ko? Haha. Wala yun, trip lang namin yung pagtampo-tampo ko” paliwanag ni Mingyu, alam naman ni Mingyu kung saan patungo ang usapang ito; nagmaang-maangan lang siya at alam niyang alam ni Joshua na sadya niyang iniiwasan ang daloy ng pag-uusap nila. Di pa niya kaya buksan ang kanyang tainga at saloobin tungkol kay Wonwoo at ang mga sumusunod na mga pangyayari noong nakaraang araw.

“Hindi ako tanga, Mingyu. Psychology major ako, I can read through you; kanina pa”

Tinakpan ni Mingyu ang kanyang mata gamit ang kanyang braso sabay hinga ng malalim, nanginginig ang labi “Itanong mo na nang matapos na” mahinang sinabi ni Mingyu.

Buntong-hininga ni Joshua, nararamdaman ni Mingyu ang paglubog ng kanyang kama; senyas na nakaupo si Joshua sa gilid ng kama habang nilagay ang kamay sa tuhod ni Mingyu, “Nag-alala lang ako sa’yo, Gyu. Alam mo namang mahalaga ka sakin”

Napatingin si Mingyu kay Joshua, mata’y hindi na nakapikit “Talaga? Ba’t ka ba nag-alala?” tanong niya, hindi sigurado kung nagsabi ba ng katotohanan si Joshua.

Tumango si Joshua, “Talaga! Tagal na natin naging roommates, of course I care about you, para ka na ring kapatid ko.

Napabangon si Mingyu sa kanyang hinihigaan at sumandal sa headrest niya, huminga siya ng malalim bago sasabihin niya ang lahat, “Si Wonwoo kasi” simula niya.

“Si Wonwoo, bestfriend mo? Bakit? May nangyari ba sa pagitan ninyo?” kitang-kita ang pag-alala sa mga mata ni Joshua.

“Wala, ako yung may problema”

“Huh? Wala namang mali sa pagkakagusto mo sa kanya, Gyu”  gulat na gulat si Joshua at napalapit kay Mingyu na nagugulat din, namumuti ang labi at lumalaki ang mata kay Joshua.

“B-bakit mo alam? W-wala naman akong pinagsabihan nito” takot at gulo ang nararamdaman, malapit nang umiyak si Mingyu kasi baka marami nang nakakaalam sa sekreto niya at kung umabot ito kay Wonwoo ay hindi na siya ipagkailang kaibigan.

“Mingyu, Mingyu. Hindi yun” sabi ni Joshua sabay haplos sa balikat ng kaibigan, “Walang nakakaalam, Gyu. Ako lang, kitang kita ko sa mata mo ang pagmamahal mo kay Wonwoo.

“Alam mo? Obvious ba ako?” tanong ni Mingyu, litong-lito sa mga sinasabi ni Joshua.

“Observant lang talaga ako, sorry na. Pero ano, anog meron sa pagitan ninyo?” pinatuloy ni Joshua ang daloy ng pag-uusap nila Mingyu nang kumalma na ang kaibigan.

“Okay. Admit ko na.. na may gusto ako sa kanya. Freshman pa lang ako nun tapos noong nakaraang araw, tinawagan niya ako; niyaya ako sa poetry reading na yun. Nagtataka naman ako kung bakit, eh di nga siya mahilig sa ganun, doon ko nalaman na liligawan na niya si Aya; Aya na isang taon na niyang crush, si Aya na president ng English club. Kailangan daw niya ako dun so gora naman ako dun, nung nasa El Ams na kami at nagumpisa na yung tula ni Aya, narealize ko na di ko pala kaya, di ko pala kaya bitawan tong nararamdaman ko para sa kanya; madali lang sabihin pero ang hirap gawin” natapos na sa pagsasalita si Mingyu at ang mga mata nito ay basang-basa na sa luha pero pinipilit pa rin niyang hindi humahagulhol sa harap ni Joshua, pinunas niya ang kanyang mata gamit ang kanyang kamay at tumingin sa nakatatanda “O.A ko noh?”

“Hindi, Gyu. Lahat tayo ay may pinagdaanan. Kami nga ni Jeonghan, may mga oras na ang hirap na pero patuloy pa rin kaming lumalaban. Each of us has our own pain, what matters the most is the company you have. Andun naman barkada mo para sa’yo diba?”

Tumango si Mingyu, “Di nila alam pero si Jun parang may idea na”

“Baby steps lang yan, open up ka muna sa kanila after nyan you decide for yourself if you want to choose the easy but painful path or the path na mag-confess ka sa nararamdaman mo with  no regrets”

Tumingin si Mingyu kay Joshua at napangiti, ang sarap pala sa pakiramdam kapag may kausap ka at ipagbubuhusan ng luha, “Salamat. Sobra”

Napangiti ng masigla si Joshua na parang may naisip na magandang plano, “May poetry reading na naman sa August pero ISPEC ang mag o-organize. Gawa ka ng tula, tutulungan kita” sabi ni Joshua, tuwang-tuwa at sabik na sabik sa kanyang plano.

Tumanggi si Mingyu, hindi niya kayang tumayo sa entablado harap ng mga manunuod; di talaga niya kaya.

“Wag kang mag-alala, patulong tayo kay Jeonghan, sulat ka lang tapos siya na ang magbibigkas sa harap. Gora yun si Jeonghan, tiwala ka lang” tiyak na sinabi ni Joshua, si Mingyu ay napadalawang-isip, “Sulat lang ako hah? Si Jeonghan na ang magbibigkas”

Tumango si Joshua at napangiti ng malaki “Trust me”

Nang nakatulog na si Joshua pagkatapos ng kanilang seryosong usapan, hindi mapakali si Mingyu sa kanyang kama; sa kakaisip. Paglipas ng ilang minuto, napabangon siya at natatandaan niya ang kanyang cellphone na nakalibing sa mga aklat sa loob ng kanyang bag. Tumayo siya at kinuha ang kanyang cellphone at bumalik sa pag-higa.

Binuksan niya ang cellphone at gulat niya nang napuno ng notifications galing kay Jun at … Wonwoo. Kinabahan at tumibok ng mabilis ang kanyang puso; hinay-hinay niyang pinindot ang message icon at sa pangalan ni Wonwoo. Binati siya ng pagkakasunod-sunod ng mga mensahe, hinay-hinay niyang binasa at pagscroll habang hindi tumigil ang mabilis na pagtibok ng kayang puso.

**Mingyu**

**Mingyu?**

**Oi. Kim Mingyu.**

**Saan ka ba? Tinatawagan kita pero hindi ka sumasagot.**

**Hoi! Okay ka lang?**

**May nangyari ba?**

**Tinext ko si Jun pero sabi niya nakauwi ka na daw. Iniiwasan mo ba ko?**

**May nagawa ba ako?**

**Text ka nalang kapag may kailangan ka.**

**Good Night.**

Hindi namalayan ni Mingyu ang pagtigil ng paghinga niya sa kakatense, huminga siya ng malalim at nag-iisip kung anong isagot niya. “Kalma ka lang. Simpleng reply lang”

**Wonwoo! Sorry, hindi ko napansin mga tawag at text mo, nasa bag kasi cellphone ko**

Send.

 

Binuksan naman ni Mingyu and mensahe na naggaling kay Jun.

**K Kalang? Bro? Alam kong di mo gustong pag-uusapan si Wonwoo, so like… I’m just checking up on you.**

**If you want to talk about it, andito lang ako. Kami. If you’re ready lang naman.**

**Nagtext sakin si Wonwoo, nag-alala. Saan ka ba ngayon???? Ba’t di ka nag reply??? Nag-alala ulit ako!!**

**Please text mo ako if nabasa mo to )))):**

Meron pa palang nag-alala sa kanya, napangiti si Mingyu sa kanyang kaibigan sabay pagreply

**Bro! Okay lang ako, nasa bag cp ko, hindi ko napansin. Noong nangyari kanina, salamat talaga. Someday, maybe soon, sasabihin ko rin sa inyo. ^^**

Send.

 _‘Baby steps lang’_ mga salita ay umalingawngaw sa isip ni Mingyu habang inaantay ang reply nila.

 

Naging abala si Mingyu ng ilang linggo dahil sa papalapit na Founder’s Week, ang mga juniors sa Architecture ay ini-assign sa pagtulong sa paggawa ng kanilang booth. Kaya sa buong dalawang linggo ay andun si Mingyu sa ballfield, kasama ang kanyang ka batchmates.

Mga ibang estudyante din ay abalang-abala sa paggawa ng kanilang booth, yung iba may pa-theme at ang iba naman ay abalang-abala sa pag design ng interior.Inamin ni Mingyu na ito yung isa sa mga dahilan kung bakit gustong-gusto niya itong University nila.

Bahagya nalang sila mag kita ni Wonwoo at pati na rin sa mga kaibigan niya, si Wonwoo ay abalang-abala rin sa kanyang department at kay Aya, sa barkada naman ay abalang-abala sa paglalaro ng Dota; walang pake sa mga responsibilidad bilang estudyante.

Kaya nung araw na andun si Mingyu sa Fine Arts department, nagtatambay at sinamahan si Minghao, tumawag bigla si Wonwoo. Dumilat ang mga mata ni Mingyu at sinagot ang tawag, ramdam naman niya ang paglakas ng libok ng kanyang puso, “W-Wonwoo, ba’t napatawag ka?” tanong ni Mingyu habang nakasandal sa pader, mata ay nasa kay Minghao na nag pinta.

“Busy ka ba?” tanong ni Wonwoo sa kabilang linya, dinig ni Mingyu ang boses ni Aya sa background.

“Hindi naman, andito lang ako sa department ni Hao, bakit?” mapait na tanong ni Mingyu, bakit pa ba kasi tinatawagan siya kung andun naman siya kasama si Aya, hindi niya mapigilang mag-selos; miss na miss na niya si Wonwoo pero pinipilit niyang dumistansya nang hindi siya mas lalong masasaktan.

“Ali ka dito sa Café Racer, lilibre kita” yaya ni Wonwoo, dinig niya ang kasiyahan sa isa, sino naman siyang tumanggi; kaya as usual, sumang-ayon siya.

Nang nakarating si Mingyu sa Café Racer gamit ang kanyang kotse, hindi na siya nagulat nang nakita niyang kasama ni Wonwoo si Aya. Pumilit na ngumiti ni Mingyu at nilapitan ang pares, “Oi” bati niya.

Lumingon sila ng sabay kay Mingyu at ngumiti “Madalas na kitang nakita ah” malungkot na sinabi ni Wonwoo.

“Busy lang, kami kasi yung pinapagawa ng booth” sagot ni Mingyu, habang umupo sa harap nila. Mahiya siyang nag-hi kay Aya at balik sa pag-usap ng kaibigan, “Tingnan mo ako, ang itim ko na. Tangina”

“Sino ba kasing nag sabing mag sando ka sa ilalim ng araw?” singhal ni Wonwoo.

“Ang init kasi, so anyways, whatever, wala na akong pake. Ba’t mo ba ako pinapunta dito?” tanong ni Mingyu sabay sandal sa kinauupuan.

“Dapat ba may rason? Di ba pwedeng na miss ko bestfriend ko?” sagot ni Wonwoo, di mapigilan ni Mingyu ang paglakas na naman ng libok ng puso niya, “Order ka nalang” dagdag ni Wonwoo.

“Sino bang binobola mo, hah? Di ako gutom, diet ako” sabi ni Mingyu, arms crossed over his chest habang inobserbahan ang kaibigan at si Aya, “Kayo na noh?” tanong niya, lasa niya ang pait ng mga salita niya sabay tiningnan ang reaksyon ng dalawa. Si Aya hindi mapigilang ngumiti habang si Wonwoo naman ay pumigilng ngumiti.

Hinay-hinayng tumango si Wonwoo at sa sandaling iyon nararamdaman ni Mingyu ang pagbagsak ng kanyang puso; hindi na tumitibok ng malakas pero ramdam ang pagkahapdi nito, mata ay nakatitig kay Wonwoo at ni Aya. Pinilit pa rin niyang ngumiti kahit ang sakit na, “Yun naman pala. Don’t worry, masaya ako para sa inyong dalawa”, _kasinungalingan_ , sabi ni Mingyu sa kanyang sarili.

Nakita niya ang galak na kasiyahan sa kanyang kaibigan, di niya kayang sirain ang kasiyahan niya, nadidiri siya sa kanyang sarili; napaka masirili niya. Nagagalit siya sa kanyang sarili kung bakit bigo ang nararamdaman nito nang nalaman niya na sila na pala. Ba’t hindi niya kaya maging taus-pusong masaya para sa kanilang dalawa? Oo. Nadidiri siya sa sarili niya.

“Stay mighty bond kayong dalawa ha?” sabi niya, tumawa si Aya sa nasabi niya. _Di nararapat ni Aya ang kapaitan kong ugali, nararapat din niya maging masaya. Okay na ako, okay nalang._

Sa oras nay yun, natatandaan ni Mingyu ang mga salit ni Joshua ‘ _Gawa ka ng tula’_ at yun ang ginawa ni Mingyu pagkarating niya sa dorm, kinalimutan ang mga klase sa buong araw para sumulat ng magulong tula; papel ay kung saan-saan na niya itinapon kapag hindi siya nakunteto sa nagawa.

Nang sumapit ang gabi at abalang-abala pa rin si Mingyu sa tula, nakatanggap si Mingyu ng mensahe nanggaling kay Minghao, binuksan niya at biasa.

**Lumiban ka raw? First time mong lumiban daw sabi ni Seokmin.**

Huminga siya ng malalim, pinipikit ang mga mata nang nararamdaman na naman ang pilit na pagbuhos ng kanyang luha. Napapagod na siyang umiyak ng buong hapon habang sinubukang magsulat ng tula. Nagpapasalamat siya na hindi pa nakauwi sina Joshua at Jihoon; hindi niya gustong makita siya ng ganito.

**Hayahay tayo mamaya, libre ko**

Reply ni Mingyu kay Minghao at pati na rin kay Jun, Vernon at Soonyoung; nagyaya makipaginom sa isang bar, isang treehouse bar sa gilid ng dagat at may bandang umaawit tuwing gabi.

 

“Wow, anong meron?” tanong ni Soonyoung, excited na excited sabay upo sa harap ng live band.

“Basta” sagot ni Mingyu ng mahinang ngiti, “Order nalang kayo, kahit ano”.

Umupo si Minghao sa tabi ni Mingyu at bumulong sa kanya, “Parang may hindi kang sinasabi sa amin”, ngumiti si Mingyu at tinapik ang balikat ni Minghao, “Mamaya na yan, bro. Magpakasaya ka muna”.

Ramdam ni Mingyu ang mga mata nina Jun at Minghao, nag-alala; binale wala na lang niya ang mga ito at tumagay ng tumagay nalang, nalibang sa mga pinagsasabi ni Soonyoung at Vernon.

Buti nalang ang banda ngayong gabi ay nagpapatugtog ng mga 80s at 70s songs kagaya ng The Police at ang gusto niya na Africa by Toto. Hind niya kaya pag emote night ngayon, hindi pa rin niya alam kung paano o kailan niya sasabihin ang mga dapat sasabihin ngayong gabi.

Lunok ng lunok ng alak si Mingyu, gustong makalimot sa sakit na nararamdaman, ba’t ba kasi minahal niya, bakit ba kasi di niya tinapos ng maaga pa? yan tuloy, nagmumukhang kawawa at hopeless. Gusto niyang tumawa at tumawa nalang sa sarili niya, _ang tanga mo, Mingyu_. Sabi niya sa sairili niya, _alam mo naman ang kalalabasan, diba?._

“Mingyu, hui. Okay ka lang? kanina kapang nakatunganga dyan” biglang sabi ni Jun, napatingin ang mga barkada niya.

“K lang” simpleng sabi ni Mingyu.

“Sabihin mo na kasi, alam ko may hindi ka sinasabi sa amin” pilit ni Minghao, alalang-alala na sa kaibigan niya.

“Gyu, ano na? may problema ka ba?” tanong ni Vernon, iniwasan ni Mingyu ang mga mata nila kasi _tangina_ alalang-alala sila sa kanya pero baka ma disappointed lang sila pag nailabas na ni Mingyu ang mga salitang pumipilit nang lumabas.

“We swear pare, walang mag-jjudge sa’yo, kaibigan tayo, diba? Damay-damay lang ‘to. Pagkatiwalaan mo kami, andito lang naman kami sa tabi mo, di kami aalis, peksman!” sabi ni Soonyoung, nagdadalawang isip si Mingyu pero alam niyang hindi niya to kayang itago sa kanila.

Bumigay si Mingyu, ang musika ang tumutugtog pa rin sa background, huminga siya ng malalim, tiningnan sila sa mata at dahan-dahang bumitaw ang mga salitang “May gusto ako kay Wonwoo.”

Napatigil sila at tumahimik pagkalipas ng ilang segundo, nakita ni Mingyu ang unti-unting paglaki ng ngiti ni Vernon, pati na rin kay Minghao at Jun, “Obvious mo pare, parang di yun sekreto” sabi ni Vernon, tumango sina Jun at Minghao habang tulala pa rin si Soonyoung.

“Teka, akala ko biro-biro lang yun?” tanong ni Soonyoung, halatang-halata na walang malay sa mga nangyayari, “Crush mo pala si pareng Wonwoo” hinay na hinayng tumango si Mingyu.

“Yan ba yung rason kung bakit andito tayo ngayon?” tanong ni Jun.

“Hindi”

“Ano ba ang rason?”

Huminga ng malalim si Mingyu at kinagat ang mga labi, eto na, masakit mang aminin pero kailangan talaga nilang malaman, nararapat nilang malaman ang mga bagay-bagayng umaabala sa kanya nang sasapit ang gabi at di siya makatulog, “Sila na ni Aya.”

“Si Aya? Yung English club president?” tanong ni Soonyoung, tumango si Mingyu, “Oo, siya.”

“Di ako makapinawala, grabe, so anong plano mo?” sabi ni Minghao, kamay ay nasa balikat ng kaibigan.

“Syempre, dapat ko nang bitawan” sagot ni Mingyu.

“Wala kang balak sasabihin si Wonwoo sa nararamdaman mo?” tanong ni Vernon.

Dumaing si Mingyu sa sinabi ni Vernon, pinunasan ang sariling mukha gamit ang kamay; frustrated na frustrated, “May balak sana, pero di ko alam. Hindi ko gusto masira yung pagkakaibigan namin”

“Naunawaan ka namin, bro. Andito lang kami, every step of the way” sabi ni Soonyoung habang lumalaki ang ngiti nito, lumuwag ang pakiramdam niya “Thanks, bro”

“Walwal mo lang yan!” sabi ni Jun habang binuhusan ng Red Horse ang baso ni Mingyu, “Walwal at Dota lang solusyon dyan” dagdag ni Jun.

Hindi nagsisisi si Mingyu sa pag-amin niya sa kanyang mga matalik na kaibigan, at sa gabi na iyon inilibing niya ang mga isip tungkol kay Wonwoo at naglilibang kasama ang mga kaibigan, uminom at nag-jam sa mga kanta.

 

Nang sumapit na ang Founder’s Week, excited na excited na sila sa mga kaganapan sa University. Sumali sila sa torch parade at sa ISPEC sila pumila, iniwagayway ang mga bahagharing bandila at ang iba itinaas ang kanilang torch. Sigaw at kasiyahan ang umalingawngaw sa kalsada kasama ng pagtugtog ng banda; sinali din nila si Minghao. Nang nakita ni Mingyu si Joshua, masigla niyang binati siya. Nasabi din ni Mingyu kay Joshua ang pag-amin niya sa kanyang barkada at di magawa ni Joshua kundi maging masaya para sa kanya. Lumapit si Joshua kay Mingyu pagkatapos ng torch parade at nasa booth area na sila, kamay ay hawak pa rin sa kamay ni Jeonghan, “Poetry reading bukas” sabi ni Joshua.

Dumilat ang mga mata ni Mingyu, di napansin na bukas na pala yun; kahit na hindi siya ang bibigkas sa harap ay hindi parin niya kayang hindi kakabahan.

“Nabasa ko ang tula mo, may ini-revise ako para magkatugma sila. Wag kang mag-alala Minggoy, di kita bibiguin” sabi ni Jeonghan.

Lumisik ang mata niya kay Joshua, “Minggoy ah” sabi niya.

“Joke lang yun, ikaw naman di mabiro. Sige see you nalang bukas, bring your barkada” sabi ni Joshua at hinila si Jeonghan papalayo kay Mingyu, tumakas.

 

“Mingyu!” Nagulat si Mingyu nang nakadinig siya ng pamilyar na boses, si Wonwoo pala. Nakaupo si Mingyu sa makulay na booth ng ISPEC, naghintay sa kanyang barkada na bumili ng cotton candy nang tumawag at nilapitan siya nina Wonwoo at Aya, magkahawak ang mga kamay.

“Oi, Jeon Wonwoo. Hi Aya” bati ni Minggyu, di pa rin umalis sa kinauupuan.

Tumayo sila sa harap ni Mingyu, gulo ay maliwanag sa mukha ng matalik niyang kaibigan, “Ano?” tanong ni Mingyu, iniwasan ang hapdi na nararamdaman sa kanyang dibdib.

“Hinanap kita, pinuntahan ko ang booth niyo tapos wala ka daw, sabi nila sumali ka raw sa torch parade”

Tumango si Mingyu, “Oo pero hindi sa Architecture, sumali ako dito sa ISPEC” sagot ni Mingyu sabay turo sa ISPEC na sign sa labas. Lumingon si Wonwoo at Aya at bumalik ang mga mata ni Mingyu.

Kiligin dapat si Mingyu nang hinanap siya ni Wonwoo pero natatandaan niya na ang mga ginagawa ni Wonwoo para sa kanya ay bilang _at bilang_ lang magkaibigan at wala nang higit pa.

“Akala ko ba tatambay tayo? At di sasali sa torch parade na yan?” tumalas ang mga mata ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu, tumingin si Mingyu kay Aya; nagtataka ba’t bigla siyang nagalit, nagkibit lang ng balikat si Aya, walang alam.

“Wala ka namang sinabi ah, hindi ka naman nag-text o tumawag” sagot ni Mingyu.

“Unspoke rule yun!” tumaas ang boses ni Wonwoo, nabigla si Aya sa pagsabog ni Wonwoo.

“Chill lang, sorry di ko alam. Bago lang kasi ako dito sa Org eh, kaya sumali nalang ako” pahig ni Mingyu.

“Wag mo na kasing i-aksaya ang oras mo sa mga walang silbing orgs na yan” mapait na sinabi ni Wonwoo, “Wonwoo, wag dito” sabi ni Aya sabay hila sa braso ng kasintahan.

Nalilito na si Mingyu sa biglang pagkagalit ni Wonwoo, walang lugar si Wonwoo na pagdiktahan ang mga ginagawa ni Mingyu, kahit pa sumali sa ibang clubs o sa pagdodota. Ba’t ba di kaya ni Wonwoo na maging masaya para sa kanya?  


“Wonwoo, pag-ingatan mo yang pinagsasabi mo” sabi ni Mingyu, lumisik ang mga mata sa kaibigan.

“Mingyu, oi what’s up?” may biglang tumawag, napalingo ang tatlo sa sanhi ng destorbo at dun nakatayo sina Jun, Vernon, Soonyoung at Minghao; may dalang cotton candy habang ang mukha ay maliwanag na nalilito at nagtataka kung bakit galit na galit ang ekspresyon ni Mingyu.

“Wala, tayo na, horror chamber tayo” sabi ni Mingyu, sabay tayo at hindi pinansin si Wonwoo.

“Mingyu, sorry talaga” sabi ni Aya.

“Okay lang” sagot ni Mingyu, tumingin kay Aya at kay Wonwoo; galit pa rin ang ekspresyon ng kaibigan niya habang nakatitig sa malayo, “Text nalang kita” sabi niya kay Wonwoo bago pumunta sa barkada at patungong Horror Chamber.

Bago matulog si Mingyu sa gabi na iyon ay tinext niya si Wonwoo. Nung una ay nagdadalawang isip siya itext siya pero gusto lang talaga niyang magkabati na sila, nalilito parin siya hanggang ngayon kung bakit biglang nagalit si Wonwoo sa kanya, may nagawa ba siya? Kaya nag-iwan nalang siya ng simpleng mensahe

**Punta tayo sa Paseo bukas ng gabi, may poetry reading**

Send.

 

Kinakabahan si Mingyu bigla, si Jeonghan at Joshua ay nasa gilid na ng enteblado, mga barkada naman ay nasa tabi niya, naghihintay kung kelan mag-uumpisa ang event. Di pa dumating sina Aya at Wonwoo pero nagreserba si Mingyu ng mauupuan para sa kanilang dalawa sa tabi niya.

Paglipas ng ilang minuto ay nakita na niya sina Wonwoo at Aya, naghahanap ng mauupuan “Wonwoo! Aya!” tawag ni Minggyu. Lumingon silang dalawa, napangiti si Aya at hinila si Wonwoo sa direksyon nila.

“Thanks, Mingyu” sabi ni Aya habang tinulak ng mahina si Wonwoo sa tabi ng inuupuan ni Mingyu at umupo na rin si Aya sa kaliwa ni Wonwoo.

Napansin ni Mingyu ang mga titig ng kanyang barkada, balisang-balisa sa nararamdaman ni Mingyu, “Okay ka lang? tanong ni Minghao, nag-alala sa kaibigan lalo na sa nangyari kagabi sa sinabi ni Mingyu tungkol sa pagbiglang galit ni Wonwoo.

Tumango si Mingyu, “Okay lang, ako pa” sabay ngiti, tiniyak si Minghao

“Sorry kagabi” biglang sinabi ni Wonwoo, napatingin si Mingyu sa kanya at lumalaki ang mata, hindi niya inaasahan na hihingi ng tawad si Wonwoo.

“Okay lang, naiintindihan naman kita” sagot ni Mingyu, hindi na siya magulat pa sa sarili kasi pag tungkol kay Wonwoo ay agad niyang patatawarin.

Tumango lang si Wonwoo at nanatiling tahimik, alam ni Mingyu ‘to, alam niyang nahihiya si Wonwoo sa ginawa niya, okay lang din si Mingyu sa katahimikan kasi hindi pa rin tumitigil ang pagkaba niya.

Dumilim na ang paligid at ang spotlight ay andun na nag focus kay Jeonghan, ngumiti siya ng mahina at sumulyap sa direksyon ni Mingyu bago tumingin sa ibang tagapanuod.

Kinakabahan si Mingyu, hinay-hinayng pumatak ang pawis, pinaypay niya ang sarili gamit ang kamay. Napabugtong hininga siya nang nag-umpisa na si Jeonghan.

_Akala Ko_

_Binabati ko kayo._

_Masaya ako para sa inyo._

_Hawak mo ngayon ang kanyang kamay,_

_Ang babaeng nagsisilbing iyong buhay._

 

Napatigil sa paghinga si Mingyu, tumitigas sa kanyang inuupuan, sumulyap siya sa kamay nina Aya at Wonwoo, nagumpisang naghahapdi ang dibdib niya nang nakita niya ang paghawak ng kamay nila.

_Ako ay isa sa iyong malalapit na kaibigan._

_Ako ay isa sa mga nariritong nakangiti._

_Yakap mo sa kanya ay aking tinitingnan_

_At sa nakalapat mong labi sa kanyang pisngi._

 

Sumulyap si Jeonghan kay Mingyu at biglang sumikip ang dibdib niya, ngumiti ng mahina si Jeonghan sa kanya; kinagat ni Mingyu ang labi niya nang mapigilan ang kanyang sarili sa pag-iyak.

 

_Lubos akong nagagalak para sa inyong dalawa._

_Sana ay kayo talaga para sa isa’t-isa._

_Huwag mo siyang bibitawan_

_Sapagkat alam kong siya ang iyong saya._

 

Huminga ng malalim si Mingyu, hindi mabura sa isip ang mukha ni Wonwoo; ang isip na hindi niya magawing mapamahal si Wonwoo sa kanya.

 

_Ako ay naririto sa ating dating tambayan._

_Tanaw na tanaw ang inyong pagmamahala._

_Walang pagdadalawang-isip na ako ay muling ngumiti_

_Ngunit kasabay niyon ngayon… ay luha ng sawi_

 

Nanginginig ang paghinga niya nang palabas sabay pikit sa mga mata at noo ay kumukunot, pinipigilan pa rin ang pag-agos ng maalat niyang luha.

 

_Akala ko kaya ko nang matanggap._

_Akala ko kayak ko… kahit ang magpanggap._

_Akala ko kaya ko nang maging masaya_

_Ngunit hindi pala._

 

Pagkatapos ng tula ay sumulyap naman si Jeonghan kay Minggyu bago bumaba sa entablado. Napaisip si Mingyu na kahit pa may Aya na si Wonwoo, kahit na magalit si Wonwoo sa kanya ay hindi pa rin niya kayang hindi mahalin sya.

“Ba’t pasulyap-sulyap si Jeonghan sa’yo, para ba yun sa’yo?” biglang pagtanong ni Wonwoo, buti nalang napigilan ni Mingyu ang pagbuhos ng kanyang luha.

“Huh? Di ko alam”, nagsisinungaling.

“Diba may Joshua naman siya?” inip na sinabi ni Wonwoo, tumingin siya kay Wonwoo at nakita na naman niya ang hinay-hinay na pagkagalit ni Wonwoo.

“Bale walain mo na, baka feel lang talaga niya yung tula” paliwanag ni Mingyu.

Nang natigil ang pag-uusapan nina Wonwoo kasi may nagbigkas na naman sa harap, siniko ni Minghao ang gilid ni Mingyu ng mahina at napalingo si Mingyu sa kanya.

“Tula mo yun noh?” tanong ni Minghao

“Anong tula?”

“ka Jeonghan”

Napatigil si Mingyu, mata ay nakatitig sa mga mata ni Minghao at hinay-hinay siyang tumango, “Oo” sagot niya. Ngumiti si Minghao at inakbayan siya, “Andito lang kami para sa iyo, kahit pa hindi ako nag-dodota, sasamahan pa rin kita”

Tumawa ng tahimik si Mingyu, tinakpan ang kanyang bibig; at sa sandaling iyon ay nakalimutan niya ang hapdi ng dibdib niya.

 

Buong maghapon ay andun pa ri sina Mingyu sa Frozen Throne, naglalaro ng dota; sinulit ang Founder’s Week. At si Minghao, totoo sa kanyang sinabi, ay andun sa tabi nila; nag-youtube habang inaantay kung kelan matapos ang laro nila.

“Weak shit mo naman, Soonyoung” sabi ni Vernon, nang napansin niya na parating humihingi ng support ang kaibigan.

“Naging rusty lang ano ka ba, wag mag judge” lusot ni Soonyoung, tumawa ang barkada pati na rin si Minghao ay napatawa.

“Palagi kang naglalaro ng dota, rusty my ass” humahagikhik si Mingyu, talagang weakshit lang talaga tong kaibigan niya sa Dota, “tetris nalang ka kaya, bro?” dagdag ni Mingyu.

Dumaing si Soonyoung sa sinabi ng kaibigan, “Bully nyo!”

Nang natapos na ang ika-anim nilang game ay huling nagyaya si Soonyoung na isa pang huling laro “As in, last na talaga tapos uwi na tayo” pilit ni Soonyoung.

Sumuko sila sa pakiusap ni Soonyoung at bago nila mag-umpisang maglaro uli ay biglang may tumawag kay Mingyu, “Mingyu!”

Lumingon sila sa pinanggalingan ng boses at nakita nila, ayun si Wonwoo nakatayo; tatlong metrong pagitan nila. Lumapit si Wonwoo kay Mingyu, mata ay matalas na nakatingin sa kanya. Biglang kinabahan si Mingyu nang nakatayo na si Wonwoo mismo sa harap niya.

“Ilang oras ka na ba dota ng dota dyan?” mahigpit na tanong ni Wonwoo.

Tumahimik si Mingyu ay napaisip, “Since 1pm, sa tingin ko” sumulyap si Mingyu sa barkada at tumango sila; tense na tense sa presensya ni Wonwoo.

Tumingin ulit si Mingyu kay Wonwoo na sumulyap sa orasan, kumukunot ang noo at mga mata ay ulit bumalik kay Mingyu, “Tangina, pitong oras kang nakatutok sa Dota na yan?”

Nagulat din si Mingyu, pitong oras na pala silang laro ng laro ng Dota, pero ano bang problema dun?

Wala naman silang pasok, Founder’s Week naman at kailan ba nakialam si Wonwoo sa pagdodota niya? Kamakailan lamang ay pinigilan siya ni Wonwoo sa pagdodota.

“Wala namang pasok, chill ka lang” sagot ni Mingyu, iniiwasang magalit si Wonwoo sa kanya.

Tumingin si Wonwoo sa barkada ni Mingyu, iniwas nila ang matalas na mata ni Wonwoo, huminga ng malalim at balik ang mga mata kay Mingyu, “Mingyu, tigilan mo na tong obsession mo sa dota. Eto kasi ka, tatambay sa mga b.i mong barkada”

Sa mga salitang binitawan ni Wonwoo ay hinay-hinayng kumukulo ang dugo ni Mingyu, “Wala ka sa lugar na magsabi ng ganyan, Wonwoo” mahigpit na sagot ni Mingyu sabay tayo nang makaharap niya mas lalo si Wonwoo.

“Graduating ka na next year, set your priorities straight”

“Alam kong ginagawa ko, wag mo akong pagdiktahan”

Nanlilisik ang mga mata ni Wonwoo, mas lalong kinabahan si Mingyu; di niya gustong awayin si Wonwoo dahil matalik niya tong kaibigan at siya din ang taong nagpapatibok ng kanyang puso _pero_ sumusobra na talaga siya,  sinangkot pa ang kanyang barkada.

Dumilim ang ekspresyon ni Wonwoo at bigla siyang hinila nito, kinakaladkad sa labas ng computeran. Lumingon si Mingyu sa barkada at pati sila natataranta.

Kinaladkad si Mingyu ni Wonwoo, hawak ang kanyang pulso, nalilito si Mingyu kung saan siya dadalhin ni Wonwoo, “Hoi! Saan mo ba akong dadalhin?” nanatiling tahimik si Wonwoo at agresibong tumakad patungo sa campus gate nila, “Ui! Jeon Wonwoo! Bitawan mo ako” sigaw ni Mingyu habang hinila ang kamay niya sa mahigpit na hawak ni Wonwoo.

Nabigla siya sa lakas ng kaibigan pero hila ng hila pa rin si Mingyu, “Ano ba!” sigaw niya ulit.

“Pwedeng tumahimik ka, ang ingay mo” simpleng sinabi ni Wonwoo habang kinaladkad pa rin si Mingyu. Dumaan na sila sa Law Building, CCS Building, Science Complex at Arts Building; hindi pa rin alam ni Mingyu kung saan siya dadalhin nito.

Nalaman na ni Mingyu nang nakita niyang papalapit na sila sa ballfield kung saan nandoon ang booth area, stage at mga food stands.

Binitiwan ni Wonwoo si Mingyu nang nakatayo na sila sa kinalikuran ng mga booths, kitang kita pa rin ang stage at ang ilaw ito. Wala masyadong tao sa kinalikuran at dinig na dinig ang mabigat na paghingal ni Wonwoo.

“Kung sinabi mo lang na dito tayo eh hinatid nalang sana kita. Tingnan mo ngayon, hingal ka ng hingal” sabi ni Mingyu, nawala na ang pagkagalit kundi nag-alala na sa kaibigan at sabayng tinapik ang likod niya.

Iniwasan at sinampal ni Wonwoo ang kamay ni Mingyu, sanay na sanay na si Mingyu sa mga aksyon ni Wonwoo kaya inilagay nalang niya ang mga kamay sa loob ng kanyang bulsa, “Nag-alala lang naman ako, susulpot na naman yang asthma mo”

“Iniiwasan mo ba ako?” biglang tanong ni Wonwoo

Nanigas si Mingyu sa kanyang kinatatayuan, “hindi, hindi”sagot niya. Hindi naman niya sinasadya ang pag-iwas sa kaibigan kasi una, palaging nag yaya ang kanyang barkada at pangalawa, hindi niya gustong makadisturbo sa date nila Aya at Wonwoo.

“May nagawa ba ako? Hindi na madalas ang pagsasama natin” Ang mga mata nilang dalawa ay nakatitig sa entablado, may sumasayaw; gustong-gusto ni Mingyu na tumakbo, iiwasan ang mga tanong ni Wonwoo pero kailangan niyang magpakatatag, ito na ba talaga?

“Wala, hindi ko lang gustong maka distorbo ninyo ni Aya” sagot ni Mingyu.

Ramdam ni Mingyu ang mga mata ni Wonwoo sa kanya at muling bumalik ang pagkaba nito, pinilit niyang tumingin sa mga tao sa harap, “Hindi ka naman makadistorbo” mahinang sinabi ni Wonwoo.

Kinagat ni Mingyu ang kanyang labi, napadalas na niyang ginawa ‘to lalo na kung tungkol ito kay Wonwoo. Lumakas ang pagtibok ng kanyang puso, oo, alam niya ay turing laman siyang kaibigan para kay Wonwoo pero di niya kayang matanggap iyong lalo na kung isang simpleng salita lang ni Wonwoo ay bumibigay na ang kanyang tuhod.

Ngayon na ba? Kaya ba niya?

Simulan na niya, ngayong na “Won-“ may biglang sumabog at pagtingin niya ay may iba’t-ibang kulay ang lumiliwanag sa kalangitan; fireworks.

Dumilat ang mg mata niya at napangiti ng malaki, ang ganda ng kalangitan na natatakpan ng iba’t-ibang kulay at hugis dahil sa fireworks. Tumingin sila sa kalangitan ng tahimik, lumingon si Mingyu kay Wonwoo at mas lalong lumakas ang tibok ng puso niya, nakita niya ang mga mata ni Wonwoo na puno ng mabubuhay na kulay sanhi sa mga fireworks, nakangiti si Wonwoo at napaisip si Minggyu na may katapusan din ito, na hindi magtatagal ang paglakas ng tibok ng puso niya, na may dulo rin ang pagkakaibigan nila.

Nang natapos ang fireworks show, muling kinabahan si Mingyu, di niya alam kung bakit pa ba kailangan siya umamin, kung bakit dapat. _Kailangan ko ng closure_ , sabi niya sa sarili niya. Masisira din naman ang pagkakaibigan nila, atleast sa gabi na ito ay handa na siya, handa niyang saluin ang masakit na katotohanan.

“Wonwoo”

“Ano?”

“Alam kong makasisira ito sa pagkakaibigan natin pero hindi ko na kaya ‘tong itago, ilang taon ko na ‘tong nilihim. Kahit masakit ay aaminin ko na…” sabi ni Mingyu at sa oras nay yun ay parang tumigil ang mga tao sa paligid at nararamdaman niya ang mga mata ni Wonwoo na tumingin sa kanya. Hindi nya kayang lumingon kay Wonwoo, naduduwag siya sa susunod niyang gagawin, “Aaminin ko na gusto kita, higit pa sa gusto. Mahal… mahal kita”

Segundong lumipas, minutong lumipas ay wala pa ring sinabi si Wonwoo, tumingin si Mingyu kay Wonwoo at sa kanyang nakita ay nakatitig si Wonwoo sa kanya, maliwanag sa kanyang mukha ang pagkakalito at naguguluhan, “Banding ka ba?” biglang tanong ni Wonwoo.

Nagulat si Mingyu, kasi yung pagkakatanong ni Wonwoo ay may halong pagsuklam, “Bisexual ako” sagot ni Mingyu.

Tumawa ng tumawa si Wonwoo at hindi mapigilang magalit si Mingyu, kumukulo ang dugo habang ang mga luha ay pumilit nang lumabas sa mga mata niya “Wag mo akong pagtawanan” mahinang sinabi ni Mingyu.

“Alam mo naman kasing I’m straight as a rod. Matagal mo na sana yang pinatay” sagot ni Wonwoo, napatigil na sa pag tatawa.

“Alam ko yun, hindi kasi yun madaling gawin, Wonwoo” nanginginig na ang mga labi ni Mingyu, gusto na niyang umalis at tumakbo pauwi, hiyanghiya na siya sa sarili nya.

“Hindi mo talaga ako masisisi, you can only blame yourself” Gumuho ang mundo ni Mingyu nang marinig niya ang mga salitang binitawan ni Wonwoo. Oo, tama siya, siya lang naman ang dapat sisihin, siya lang naman ang dapat sisihin kung ba’t nagkagusto siya sa matalik niyang kaibigan.

Pinunas ni Mingyu ang mga luha niya at bago siya umalis at lumakad patungong dorm ay tiningnan niya sa mata ang akala niya ay kanyang matalik na kaibigan at sabay sabi, “Napakagago mo, fucking asshole”

Nang nakarating si Mingyu sa dorm, pagod sa pagtakbo at sa pagiyak ay binuksan niya ang pintuan at sa kanyang nakita ay andun sina Jihoon, Joshua at Jun, naghintay sa kanya. Biglang napatayo si Jun at niyakap ng mahigpit ang kaibigan “Okay ka lang? Ano bang nangyari?” tanong ni Jun pagkatapos niyang pinaupo si Mingyu sa kama.

Tatlong pares ng mata ay nakatitig sa kanya, pati si Jihoon ay nag-alala sa kanya; hinaplos ang likod ni Mingyu nang umiyak ulit siya. Si Joshua naman ay maingat na nagmamasid sa kalagayan ng kaibigan, “Mingyu, anong nangyari?” mahinay na pagtanong ni Joshua.

Ikinwento ni Mingyu ang lahat ng nangyari sa Frozen Throne hanggang sa pagtakbo niya sa dorm, pagitan ng pagiyak at pagsinok.

Galit na galit si Jun nang matapos ni Mingyu ang kwento, tumingin si Mingyu kay Jihoon at malinaw na kahit kalmado siya sa labas ay ang mga mata nito ay puno ng galit. Tumango lang ng tumango si Joshua, mukhang kalmado at baka sanay na rin sa mga bagay kagaya nito.

“Anong balak mo ngayon?” tanong ni Joshua.

“Dapat bigyan siya ng leksyon, napaka gago niya!” sabi ni Jun, namumula na ang mukha sa galit. Tinampal ni Joshua ang tuhod at pinagalitan, “Si Mingyu yung tinanong ko”. Nag sorry si Jun at tumahimik ang loob ng kwarto, ang umiingay laman ay ang mga kaganapan sa booth area.

“Iiwasan ko muna siya, bukod dun di ko pa alam yung gagawin ko” mahinang sinabi ni Mingyu, mga luha ang unti-unting tumutuyo.

 

Tapat si Mingyu sa sinabi niya ng iiwasan niya si Wonwoo, pagkalispas ng ilang araw at natapos na ang Founder’s week celebration ay kung wala siyang klase ay nagtatambay siya sa Frozen Throne o sa Arts Department, sinasamahan si Minghao. Nagpapasalamat din siya na hindi pa niya nakasalubong si Wonwoo sa campus at malayo ang department ng Psych at building ng Architecture.

Kung hindi siya tatambay sa Frozen Throne o sa Arts Department ay andun siya sa library kasama si Jun, nung una ay natatakot si Mingyu kung makakasalubong niya si Wonwoo, tiniyak ni Jun na wala si Wonwoo sa library. Nagtiwala si Mingyu kay Jun at totoo naman ang sinabi ni Jun, dalawang linggo na silang tumatambay sa lib at wala pa ring Wonwoo sa paligid.

Friday nang bumalik sila sa Library, nagpapatulong si Jun ng chemistry kay Mingyu; kahit na Chem major siya ay hindi pa rin niya gets ang mga formulas at equations. Abalang-abala si Mingyu sa pagpapaliwanag kay Jun at sa huli ay si Mingyu pa rin ang sumasagot sa take home quiz ni Jun, “Kuya mo ako, dapat gawin mo yung pinapagawa ko sa’yo” sabi ni Jun.

“Kuya pala ah?” tanong ni Mingyu sabay suntok sa braso ni Jun, “Sige ka, baka hindi ka papasa dito, Kuya Jun” biro ni Mingyu.

“Behave na ako, sige tapusin mo na yan. Gusto ko nang mag Dota” sabi ni Jun, naghihintay na matapos ni Mingyu ang quiz niya, “Cge, #20 nalang at tapos na ako”

Nang matapos na si Mingyu ay niregaluhan siya ni Jun nang mahigpit na yakap, sanay na si Mingyu sa ganitong ugali ni Jun kaya tinapikan nalang niya ang ulo nito na parang pusa. Habang nagligpit na sila at tumayo ay biglang may nagbanggit sa pangalan ni Mingyu.

“Mingyu” mahinang sinabi sa tao, lumingon si Mingyu at dun sa dalawa niyang mga mata ay nasa harap na niya ang lalaking minahal nya, mahal at pilit niyang kinalimutan, si Wonwoo.

Napatigil si Mingyu sa kanyang ginawa at napatitig kay Wonwoo, ang gwapo pa rin niya at muling nabuhayan ang kanyang puso. Bigla siyang siniko ni Jun at natatandaan niya yung gabi ng Founder’s Week, nung gabi na pinagtawanan lang siya at binasag ang puso niya.

Kinuha niya ang bag niya at hinila si Jun, “Ali ka na, Jun” palabas ng library. Iniiwasan pa rin niya si Wonwoo, di pa rin siya maka move on, hindi pa rin niya kayang kalimutin at kayang bitawan ang nararamdaman niya para sa isa.

“Mingyu!” Hinila ni Wonwoo ang kanyang kamay para tumigil si Mingyu sa paglalakad. Andun sila sa labas ng library, hinabol at naabutan si Mingyu, lumingon si Mingyu kay Wonwoo at sabay tanong, “Anong kailangan mo?”

Kinuha ni Wonwoo ang kamay niya kay Mingyu at tiningnan niya sa mga mata, panghihinayang ay malinaw sa mga mata “Sorry sa ginawa ko” sabi niya.

Pinigil ni Mingyu na umiyak, nagpapakatatag siya at tiningnan si Wonwoo “O-okay lang yun, naiintindihan kita”

Nang kumilos na si Mingyu, hawak pa rin ang pulso ni Jun, gustong-gusto nang makalayo kay Wonwoo ay biglang napasalita ulit si Wonwoo, “Aalis ka ba?”

“Bigyan mo muna ako ng space at time” yun ang huling sinabi ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo bago lumakad ng papalayo sa dati niyang matalik na kaibigan.

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys! first tagalog fic ko 'to ever at kahit na hindi siya perfect ay masaya naman ako kasi i've stepped out of my comfort zone tapos hindi ko pa mother tongue ang tagalog. wag kalimutan mag comment haha! tagalog poems are from [HERE](https://www.wattpad.com/214392285-hugot-poems-english-and-tagalog-1-ang-martir)
> 
> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/mnguwu)


End file.
